The Prisoner and his Lover
by FayValentine123
Summary: Regena Night, is the first woman to ever try out for SOLDIER. Ever since she was a child that has been her dream. Now it's finally coming true. Though she feels a certain way about the General now that she has met him. What will her future hold? And how drastically will it change? Who knows? Stick around with Regena through her ups and downs in the world of Final Fantasy 7.
1. Chapter 1

**_*Dream*_**  
 _Everything was white. Millions of glistening ice crystals surrounding me. The trees that went on for miles were covered in snow. The cold felt like thousands of needles dancing on my skin. I looked up towards the sky. It was a pale blue with clouds as white as the snow that surrounded me. Everything here amazed me. A small smiled appeared on my face. This was like a dream I didn't want to end. I start laughing to myself. Too bad this was a dream, and it soon was going to end. I sighed deeply. Might as well make the most of it, right? I walked around the trees, watching as the snow landed on the ground, and melt away. My dark brown hair was blown away by the winter breeze.  
I then looked passed the snow covered trees to see a dark figure standing not far from where I was. My curiosity got the better of me, and I made my way towards the figure. As I got closer I started to see more of the figure. Once I had got close enough, I stopped. Then everything around me stopped. I felt the panic rise inside me. The scenery before me was frozen in space, except for me and the person. After observing my surroundings, I looked to the person in front of me. It was a man I know that much. But it was something else that was alluring about this man. He was tall and had a muscular build. He wore a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots, and black trousers. The top of his coat was open, revealing his chest, with ShinRa suspenders crossed over._

 _His long silver hair, which reached down his back seemed unnatural, but who cared what I thought. And bangs parted on each side of his face. His fair skin turning pale from the cold._

 _Who was this beautiful man? And what is he doing here?_

 _I watched him closely as he turned around to face me. I gasped. His eyes were green and cat like. Those eyes would trap you in a trance, that you wouldn't be able to get out of. He smiled at me while walking towards me. I took steps back until my back hit a tree, making the snow fall on me. I squealed shaking off the snow. That was incredibly cold. I had almost forgot about the man in front of me. I quickly looked back to see him chuckling. what was so funny?_

 _"Who are you?" I ask. He stopped laughing and stared at me._

 _"My name is Sephiroth," as his eyes bore into mine sending a chill up my spine._

 _"Why are you in my dream?" I asked, "And why do you seem so familiar?"_

 _All he did was walk closer to me. I stood there nervous and scared not knowing what he was about to do to me. " Wake up Regena," he said. I was now confused._

 _"What?" I asked, he then grabbed my arms roughly and shook me._

 _"Wake up!" he shouted. Though sounding more like a female. Then the scenery I was once in changed, and I was now in my room.  
_  
 ** _* End of Dream *  
_**  
"Hey! Wake up Regena. Remember, you're leaving today!" I blinked a few times before registering what was going on.

"Summer? What are you doing here?" She then started giggling. What was funny?

"Your so forgetful. Remember I said I was going to fix you breakfast before you left for SOLDIER. Man I'm still surprised that you became a cadet. Now hurry up before your late," She dragged me out of the bed, and had thrown my uniform at me. "Take a shower, and make yourself look pretty!" I wasn't even listening to what Summer had said. I was still reminiscing about the dream.

I guess either way I have to get ready. "Alright, but how did you get in my house?" I asked, hoping she didn't come through my window.

"You gave me a spare key. Remember?" I nodded and went to the bathroom. As I was taking my shower, I kept thinking about that man. Sephiroth. His name even sends chills down my back. Though he seemed so familiar I couldn't put my finger on it. Oh well, I have other things to worry about. After finishing my shower, I dry off, and put on my cadet uniform. Then I braided my hair tying it with a black hair tie.

Since my hair was really long the braid reached down my lower back. I never really cared about my appearance, but my parents told me sometimes my appearance matters. So I try to make myself look decent. I walked out my room to be greeted by the aroma of breakfast. Summer must be done with breakfast by now. Leaving my room, I went downstairs tot he kitchen. Once I was in the kitchen Summer already had a plate set out for me. I gave Summer a smile, and started to eat my food. "Thank you Summer. You have been a great help." She nodded, and gave me a hug. Then I look at the clock to see that it is almost time to leave. I hug Summer saying my good-bye before leaving. Then some questions ran through my head.

What new adventures would ShinRa bring? And will I be able to go through the obstacles that will be in my way? 

**_*A/N*_**

 ** _Hi! guys and gals I hope you like this first chapter. I have been wanting to publish this fanfiction for a long time. So I decided to publish it here on instead of my Wattpad. So please give me some feedback, and please comment if you like. Cause I really think I will get more responses here than Wattpad. Oh and this is my first Sephiroth x OC so please forgive me if its not good enough. Well see ya until next time._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_(Regena POV)_**

Outside of my house, a ShinRa truck engine was heard. It was time for me to leave. I was finally going to join SOLDIER. This was my dream ever since my parents abandoned me in the slums. I don't even remember what they looked like. They could be dead for all I know. I walked outside, slowly walking to the truck, stuck in my thoughts.. "Hey! You comin'," said the man in the driver's seat. I jogged over to the truck, and the back of it opened. I went inside to see, no one."Isn't there suppose to be cadets in here?" I ask him. He looked at me with an amused look.

"Well darling, you're the only one. Now get your butt in the truck!" he said, his voice hoarse and deep.

"Alright. Sorry," I mumbled, getting in the truck. The doors automatically closing behind me. I sit on the cold metal bench that was near the driver. The engine made a high pitch noise as it came to life. Now the truck was moving. It was silent for a few minutes until the driver said something.

"So why do you want to join SOLDIER?" he asked me.

"Well it has always been my dream to be in SOLDIER. And to show that I'm not afraid to fight for my home." I say with determination. Then he bursts out laughing.

"Bwhahahahah... Well I wish you luck kid. I have never met a woman so brave and determined. It's rare to see your kind!" A massive grin spread across my face. At least someone understood how I felt, and didn't go against my choice. "Hey what's your name?" He then asks.

"My name is Regena Night, and yours?" A small smile appears on his face.

"The names Nathan Tamer."

The rest of the ride was silent. After sitting in the truck for who knows how long, I then start to look out the window. I instantly was overwrought with excitement. I was finally here, this is where my adventure was about to begin. Coming from the shadows of the underground roads were two other trucks. They were probably full of cadets. Once we arrive at the ShinRa building the double doors of the truck open, letting the morning light in. My excitement was now overcome with nervousness. I was hesitant to step out of the truck.

There was one question going through my head.

 **Will I make it?**

Nathan must have seen my face and sighed. "Listen here kid. Your gonna make it. These last few minutes I've been with you have showed me that your determination is too strong to break. So get your butt out of this truck, and show those people what you are made of," he said looking back at me. His voice showing how serious he was.

"Thank you, Nathan, I hope to see you again," I got up from the metal bench stepping out the truck, waving my good-bye to Nathan. Once I was outside I was blinded by the sun. Good goddess it was hot! Good thing we'll be inside taking the test.

"Good you have all arrived. Please follow me," looking to my far right, I see a woman with short blonde hair and brunette brown eyes. She was also dressed in a Turk uniform. As she walked away the men quickly follow her, looking at her up and down.

Though the cadets stared at me with distasteful looks. Though I ignored them, not caring one bit. They started to whisper to one another, obviously not caring that I was right here. I remained facing forward, as I followed the female Turk inside the building. Once we got inside everything was much cooler and dim. The cadets sighed with relief as they felt the cool air touch their skin. I was also satisfied at the change of temperature.

There was this nervous feeling in my gut, that I couldn't shake off. Like, something was about to happen to me. Nevertheless, I ignored it, moving up to the front of the cadet group. As I moved my way up there, I accidentally bumped into someone. That's when it got ugly. The guy thought I was a dude and tried to hit me, but I immediately dodge his attack. Before he could throw another I caught his wrist. Everyone gasps in awe.

The female Turk intervened, and said, "Please no fighting. Save that for the tests," her statement made the others tremble. I release the man's wrist, and continued to follow the female Turk. The guy just stared at me as I walked away, acting as if nothing happened. Though what didn't occur to me was that I was being watched this whole time. In President ShinRa's office, there was a computer showing the whole scene unfold.

"What do you think President ShinRa? Do you think she is worthy of becoming a SOLDIER?"

"Yes, I bet my money on it. She may even become as powerful as the commanders or even the general himself!" The president chuckled as he watched the screen.

 ** _~A/N~_**

 ** _I know this chapter maybe short, but please bare with me I'm still trying to figure out this story is going to turn out. Though I am planning on doing a sequel for this story. This story will follow (Crisis Core and Advent Children). Cause I haven't played the game. I'm probably going to play the remake. So I hope you guys and gals enjoyed this chapter. Please comment and give me feedback. And any fan arts for what Regena may look like would be great._**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own FF7 or characters. I only own my OC's. Enjoy!**  
 **********************************************************************************

 **(Regena POV)**

After entering the ShinRa building we were met by none other than the General himself and his two famous commanders Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley. Everyone cheered and screamed their name. I just stared in shock at the General. How couldn't I have seen it? The General was the man in my dreams! The General and the commanders began giving their speeches of encouragement to the cadets. Though all I did was stare at the General. He looked exactly how he looked in my dream. I was stuck in a trance until his green cat like eyes met my chocolate brown ones. Oh my goddess! He saw me staring! My heart was beating rapidly, as I looked at my hands. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down.

His eyes lingered on mine a little longer, but quickly continued looking at the rest of the cadets. Then both the commanders look at the General with questioning looks. Then after their speeches the cadets started talking to each other waiting for the instructors. As I was waiting, one cadet tapped me on the shoulder. I quickly turn around to see who it was. The cadet took off his helmet to show his face. "Hi! My name is Zack Fair. Nice to meet you!" He said with a smile that could win any girl. He seemed nice. At that moment, we instantly became friends. We talked for about thirty minutes until it was time for us to take the test. It took hours to finish the test. By the time we were out, it was already noon. Though the whole time we had been being watched. I would've guessed it had been spectators, but it felt as if it wasn't just any ordinary spectators. However, that hadn't been my main focus.

During the test, Zack and I never left each other's side. We stuck together like to peas in a pod. Now here we are waiting to see our results. About half of them wouldn't make it. Yet, who knows I could be wrong. After approximately forty-five minutes I was getting mad now. Zack seemed to feel the same way by his expression. I thought they were suppose to be fast whenever it came to stuff like this. Suddenly the double doors opened to two men, one had red hair the other was bald. Both of them wore Turk uniforms.

"Finally!" Zack exclaimed. I nodded in agreement. I looked at the paper that was in one of the Turk's hands. **'It must be the list of who made it'.**

"Here are the list of the ones who made it. Once I call your name, please stand," said the bald Turk. I sat upright in my chair, my palms sweating from the suspense.

 ****"Regena Night!" The crowd of cadets broke into a loud whisper. I jumped out of my seat standing with pride, with my chin held high.

"Zack Fair!" Zack also jumped from his seat pumping his fist in the air. Then we both fist pumped each other cheering silently. After saying all the names that made it, they told the others to exit out of the building. I felt bad for the ones who didn't make it. Though they tried their best. The test was abstract, its level of difficulty was beyond anything I could ever imagine. It tested us on things we would mainly need in battle. Persistence, patience, and etc. They also gave us a mental test. They couldn't have weaklings slowing them down, and making the company look bad. They need soldiers that would do anything to keep this company from falling to the ground. Though I don't think that would happen in a million years.

"Hey come on! They are going to take us to get our Mako injections," Zack grabs my wrist, pulling me down the hall. All of the cadets were led to the Science department to get the injections. Though I was scared to get my injection. I mean they always said that women probably weren't going to survive the injection, but they had never tested the theory. So I was okay, right?

After a while Zack left to get his injections. They say it may cause pain while fusing with your body. Me and pain aren't friends. I could survive getting stabbed or punched, but pain from the inside is the worst feeling. It's something that you can't control. Hopefully I wouldn't go through that kind of pain. I began to tap my feet on the smooth concrete floor. I always did this whenever I was stressed or nervous. "Regena Night," I turned my head tot he side to see a woman in a lab coat.

"Yes?" I asked. She smiled,

"It's time for your injection, Ms. Night," I gulped and followed her into the room. I caught a glimpse of cadets walking out of the lab looking not so well. Though some look completely fine. I let out a sigh of relief. **'Hopefully he isn't going through any pain'**. I smiled and continued to follow the woman in the white lab coat. Once we were in the lab there were many machines running and Mako tanks. "Dr. Hojo here is the last one," the woman said before leaving me tot he old man in front of me. The old man turned around and looked at me. He had brown hair with a few grey hairs, and he wore circle-shaped glasses.

"You must be the girl everyone is talking about," I didn't like how he called me a girl.

"I'm a fully grown woman, thank you very much," he furrowed an eyebrow.

"Feisty I see. Hmm...you would be the perfect specimen!" Then he started laughing.

That laugh, made me want to kill myself. His laugh started to die down as he moved from his spot, to a table on the other side of the room. "Lay on the table," he said harshly.

I mumbled, "Alright, old man," gladly he didn't hear that, and I went to sit on the table. Once he had turned back around, he held a syringe in his hands. I almost fainted, but I held myself together. "Here it is. Are you ready?" He then started laughing once again, but I stopped him right in the middle.

"Hurry up! And get this over with," I said, gritting my teeth. "Alright," without warning, he sticks me. I bite back a scream. I let out a few whimpers before he pulled out the syringe slowly. I gasped. He was really torturing me.

"There that should do it," He puts the syringe away, and then started to overlook some papers. That's when I started to feel the burning. My body was on fire it was like I was in a inferno. I groaned at how much it burned. Hojo must have heard me, then looked at me. " Your feeling pain? Hmm...this should be interesting," he grabbed a clipboard off the table, and noted everything that was happening.

I wanted to scrape those eyeballs out of his head. My vision started to cloud up, and all I could see was black spots. My body grew hotter by the second. It was overwhelming. "Stay calm girl! Or you'll break something-," I grabbed by the arm pulling him closer. But my hand was quickly pulled away. "Don't hurt her! Something is happening to her body. We need to strap her down," I let out a few whimpers not knowing who was there. I was still able to mutter a few words.

"Hurry up! Please," I whispered in pain. I felt like I was going to pass out.

"What's wrong with her," this voice was so familiar.

"The Mako is doing something to her body. It's quite amazing really. I wonder what it is doing?" I heard someone move closer to me.

"Will she be alright?" I knew that voice. It was Sephiroth.

"Well I don't know! I'll have to run some test on her," that's when I mustered up the strength to speak.

"No the hell you're not, old man." Even though my eyes weren't open I could still feel their eyes on me.

"Oh your still awake. I thought you passed out," he said with a small laugh. I moaned once again. And this burning feeling wasn't going away anytime soon.

After that I closed my eyes slowly. The voices of Hojo and The General disappearing, as I was submerged into darkness. Once it was completely silent I heard the most angelic voice. " _**You will change everything**_ ," The words that were uttered confused me, but that didn't matter at the moment. All I wanted to do was sleep.

 **~A/N~**

 **Hey guys and gals I hoped you like this chapter it took me a while to make it, so I hope you enjoyed it. See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Weeks later~**

Weeks have passed since Regena went unconscious from the Mako injection. Everyone else had already recovered, and were getting ready for training. However Regena was still asleep lost in the World of Darkness. Her body stopped burning a few days ago. She knew that her body had changed. She could feel it. Everyday her body grew stronger, and soon she was going to wake up. She was tired of being asleep, and she wanted to see what was going on outside. She began to stir in bed alerting the person next to her. She started to move each of her fingers and toes.

Regena mustered up the strength she had, and used it to open her eyes. She was blinded by the bright light that had greeted her.

 **(Regena POV)**

Finally, I was awake from my long slumber. I opened my eyes only to close them again. I groaned. This light was super bright. I got up slowly from my bed, and stretched. I then looked at what I was wearing. A long white sleeved t-shirt and white pants. I frowned. _'Why couldn't they put me on something with color.'_ I walk towards the door, reaching my hand out for the knob, but before I could open it the door opened. I was met by beautiful Mako blue eyes. I gasped, looking at the person in front of me. It was Zack. I grin, as I look at the black haired boy. "Zack!" I shout pulling him into my embrace.

"H-Huh Regena!" He stuttered in shock. I let him go to get a better look at him. Nothing really changed about him, except his eyes. I looked into his eyes, and I saw shock.

"Zack what's wrong?" I ask him. Zack then scratched the back of his head.

"Your eyes they're purple..." Zack said. I then stared at him in confusion.

He picked up a small mirror that was laying on the desk near the door. He handed it to me. I took it with hesitation. I raised it up slowly to my face, only to see glowing violet eyes. I dropped the mirror in shock, but gladly Zack caught it before it hit the floor. "Zack why aren't my eyes blue like yours? How long have I been out?" My breathing started to quicken as I started to freak out. What has happened to me?

"Regena calm down, please! I'll go get someone," Zack then runs out calling for someone. I stumbled over to the bed to sit down. I try to calm myself down, but in came the mad scientist.

"Hojo!" I say angrily.

"Ms. Night you're awake. How are you feeling?" I really wanted to throw something at him.

"What did you do to me?" I demanded answers.

"Me? Well I didn't do anything," I slam my fist onto the bed. "Bull crap! You did do something to me," Suddenly he started to laugh. This man was insane!

"Oh my Ms. Night your quite the specimen. Let me explain, your cells have reacted differently to the injection. Your different from the others. Especially your eyes. They're very unnatural. But I assure you nothing bad happened, I will take some blood from you then you can start your soldier activities." Hojo then pulls out a needle. I scoot away not trusting him. "Stay still girl. It won't hurt," I roll my eyes. I feel the needle poke into my skin. I felt my blood being sucked out of my body. "Now I have a good amount I'll have one of the Turks lead you to your quarters," he said taking the sample and leaving the room.

Then I heard a knock on the door. "You may come in," I say. The door opened once again to reveal the blonde Turk from a while ago.

"Hello my name is Elena. I'll be your escort. Please come with me," I get up from the bed, and follow Elena out of the room. I tried my best to remember to hallways and floors. As you know my memory isn't that good. We then, reach the floor where the SOLDIER's quarters are. Though they had different hallways for each class. The hallway I was on was the 3rd class soldier's quarters, next to it was the 2nd class soldier hallway, and then next to the 2nd class hallway was the first class soldier quarters.

Elena then gives me a key that unlocks my door. I open it to be greeted by a nice sized room with a bathroom, and other things. "We had to make adjustments to the living space since you are a female, and you need privacy. I'll leave you to get settled," she leaves closing the door. I look at the bed in front of me and flop down on top of it. It was very comfortable. And soon I was drifting off to sleep.

 ***A/N***

 **Hey! It's been a while since I've updated. So I decide to get back to it! This chapter is shorter than I expected, but I promise the next one with be longer hopefully. I will be editing and revise as I go along. Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
